memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vulcan's Heart
Introduction (blurb) Vulcan's Forge by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz was widely praised as a groundbreaking Star Trek adventure that provided captivating new insights into both Spock and his native Vulcan. Now those same authors return with an engrossing new novel that bridges two generations of Star Trek heroes -- and reveals a crucial lost chapter in the history of Spock. 2329: Now a diplomat for the United Federation of Planets, Spock agrees to a bonding with Commander Saavik. More than a betrothal, less than a wedding, the sacred Vulcan rite is attended by both Spock's father, Sarek, and a nervous young Starfleet lietenant named Jean-Luc Picard. 2344: Ambassador Spock receives a top-secret communication from the heart of the Romulan Empire. Decades before, Spock had met and betrayed an honorable Romulan commander during the so-called "Enterprise incident." Now she needs his help to prevent a catastrophe that could threaten the peace of the entire quadrant. Spock risks everything by traveling incognito to Romulus itself, but his covert mission becomes even more perilous when both Saavik and Picard cross the Neutral Zone in search of him. Enmeshed in the treacherous political intrigues of the Romulan capital, undone by a fire that grows ever hotter within his blood, Spock must use all his logic and experience to survive a crisis that will ultimately determine the fate of empires. Vulcan's Heart is a powerful tale that explores an untold turning point in the ongoing saga of Spock and the world of Vulcan. Summary Notable Quotes "I thought she died fifty years ago" -- McCoy at Spock & Saavik's betrothal, about T'Pau. This is a nod to T'Pau's apparent death in the . "Still, I swear my manners went out the airlock somewhere. Beverly, permit me to present my dear, not-so-old friend, Jean-Luc Picard of the Stargazer. Jean-Luc, this is Beverly Howard, who is in medical school on Earth." -- Walker Keel, stardate 21018.6 (2344). Characters Alnikalam • Amarcan • Amarik • Aratenik • Aristide • Arket • Neil Armstrong • Gerda Asmund • Idun Asmund • Avrak • Azeraik • Gilaad ben Zoma • Branak • Tricia Cadwallader •Richard Castillo • Charvanek • Wnston Churchill • Jack Crusher • Darit • Dralath • Durnak • Ekenda • Ethari • Erket • Evaste • Fredericks • Rachel Garrett • Gerrack • John Glenn • Gorath • Amanda Grayson • Gurcha • Robert Hanover • Hasmonak • Beverly Howard • Truman Howes • Jarok • Jarrin • Pug Joseph • Karpan • Katara • Kepler • Kerit • James T. Kirk • Walker Keel • Kharik • Korask of Rigel IV • Aram Korel • Vladimir Lenin • Lisuni • LoPresti • Lynn • Anton Manning • Dr. Mbiti • Dr. Leonard McCoy • M'ret • Musashi • Narviat • Neral • Noble Born commander • One-Eye • Osmanski • Pardek • Jean-Luc Picard • Pierce • Rakikarit • Judith Resnick • Rhys • Ridda • Ruanek • Sarek • Saavik • Irene Sanford • Selta • Sered • Serik • Sesenek • Shiarkiek • Phigus Simenon • Solvar • Spock • Frances Stewart • Surak • Symakhos • Takvi • Tal • Teranas • Tharnek • Therakif • Tholav • T'karik • T'Lar • Tomalak • T'Pau • T'Pring • T'Selis • T'Sera • Uhura • Valeris • Varani (Ochati) • Volskiar • Watanabe • Tasha Yar • Zerliak References Starships • • [[USS Armstrong (24th century)|USS Armstrong]] • Barolian freighter • Battle Helm • [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] • [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise-C]] • [[IRW Honor Blade|IRW Honor Blade]] • • • Selnar • Sharp Sword • [[USS Stargazer (NCC-2893)|USS Stargazer]] • Swift Kill • Victorious Locations Alpha Centauri • Apnex Sea • Argat • Bardat • Valley of Chula • Central Court • Council Chamber • Erehani Way • Four Corners • Gol • Government Center • Hall of State • Harkan County • Indiana • Iowa • Kenya • Khitomer • Ki Bratan • Kikitik • Labarre • M-113 • Mars • Melville Colony • Midwest • Mount Selaya • Narendra III • Neutral Zone • New Caledonia • Obsidian • Ohio • Okiri • Praetor's Balcony • Rachan Marketplace • Rarathik District • Romulus • Sharnak • ShiKahr • Square of Heros • Starbase 6 • Starbase 9 • Talos IV • Tartak • Tarus • Tomed • Tralath Province • Turkana IV • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Vulcan • Vulcan's Forge • West Virginia • Wright-Patterson Species Andorian • Barolian • Bolian • Gnalish • Human • Iaktr • I'xati • Klingon • Legaran • Ochati • Tellarite • Vulcan States and Organisations Caribbean Alliance • Federation Trade Commission • Imperial War College • Klingon Empire • Romulan Academy • Romulan Security • Romulan Star Empire • Underground • Starfleet • Starfleet Intelligence • Tal Shiar • United Federation of Planets • Vulcan Science Academy • Vulcan Space Central Information 2296 • 2329 • 2342 • 2343 • 2344 • 40 Eridani A • Academician • Anat-Vorian • Barrier • Black Fleet • "By the Eagle" • centurion • Challenger • chikilis • Combat of Honor • Consecration • Darnar • Declaration of Challenge • drabbik • dreeb • eaglets • Eater of Souls • Erebus • Ethak code • Final Honor • First Engineer • garahk • groundcar • hacker • Haraveen • hataki • "Henry V" • Hero of the Romulan Empire • he-ya-hai • Hollow Hills • Honor Blade (weapon) • horses • House Major • House Minor • h'vart • Immelmann turn • katra • keerik • ketrakath • kharah • kharakh • khariat • khavas • Kolinahr • Koon-ut-kal-if-fee • Last Review • le'matya • "Light and Darkness" • lirpa • Noble Born • Patrick O'Brian novels • Plak-tow • pon farr • psychiatry • Old High Vulcan • rabbit • rharit • "Romulus Roars" • sehlat • Sharveen • shavokh • sonic toothbrushes • Spider code • Strevon • subcommander • systra • tal-shaya • tarak • Tasmeen • Tech Crew • T'Shevat's syndrome • thranakis • Tomed Incident • trayatik • Tri-ox • turath • uhlans • verak • vetiris • Warrior's Creed • wildings Related Stories *''Just Another Little Training Cruise'' by AC Crispin in the anthology Enterprise Logs *''Out of the Frying Pan'' by Susan Shwartz in the anthology No Limits: Star Trek New Frontier *''Blood Sacrifice'' by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz in the Tales of the Dominion War *''Vulcan's Forge'' by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz *''Vulcan's Soul Trilogy Book One: Exodus'' by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz *''Vulcan's Soul Trilogy Book Two: Exiles'' by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz *''Vulcan's Soul Trilogy Book Three Epiphany'' by Josepha Sherman and Susan Shwartz *''Titan Book One: Taking Wing'' by Michael A. Martin * * * * * * * * * * Reviews External Links | nextpocket=The Fourth Toast }} Category:TOS Novels Category:Hardcovers